Calista
Calista is a little sorceress, who is Cedric's niece in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Background Personality Calista is a well-meaning girl and loves her Uncle Ceddy. However, she is shown to be impulsive to the point where she acts without thinking. One glaring example of this trait is her kleptomania, which she inherited from her mother. Her favorite color is red, so much so that even every spell she conjures up comes out in red. Physical Appearance As noted by Sofia, Calista looks a lot like her uncle when he was a little boy. She has light brown eyes, and shoulder-length dark brown hair with light gray front bangs, just like her uncle's. Calista wardrobe is also similar to Cedric's, except everything she wears is in red. She wears red robes and a darker red bow-tie. Under her robes, she wears dark red shorts with matching shoes and white tights. Role in the Series Calista makes her debut appearance along with her mother in "Gone with the Wand". She quickly showed that she had inherited her mother's childhood kleptomania to the point where she takes anything she wants without asking especially anything red (her favorite color). When this causes trouble with Morgana The Evil Enchantress, she quickly learns her lesson and promises her uncle and Sofia that she will ask for what she wants from now on, which she proves by asking Merlin for a red wizard hat he owns and he gladly gives it to her as a souvenir. She returns along with her mother in the episode, "Through the Looking Back Glass." She is excited to be staying in the castle with her uncle for a time but wishes he and her mother didn't fight so much. After seeing her mother's hair and being told there was an incident several years ago, she and Sofia use her Looking Back Glass, and she watches her mom's Sorceress Ball go horribly wrong when her mother's hair was ruined by a magic spell gone wrong and blamed Cedric for what happened. In the present, she is eager to watch her uncle help Sofia with her homework assignment. When they reach the workshop she is surprised to see her mother there rearranging things. She then watches as mother and uncle's fighting results in the spell accidentally shrinking the castle. As she listens to them bicker both she and Sofia realize that they missed something when they viewed the Sorceress Ball. The girls return to the mirror and watched the events again, this time seeing that her mother accidentally knocked a hair potion into the smoke potion for her grand entrance, causing the loss of her hair. Taking the mirror back to the shrinking workshop she shows her mom what really happened. She then helps her uncle reverse the spell and return the castle to normal. She then watches in happiness as her uncle restores her mother's beautiful hair. In "Too Cute to Spook", Calista first appears in a Halloween costume with her mother, who's going to a friend's house for a Halloween party, when she meets up with Sofia, who's going Trick or Treating with her witch friends. When Sofia compliments her costume, Calista reveals she's dressed up as the Giggling Goblin and reveals she knows her goblin, werewolf, and ghost stuff. Cordelia reveals that's because Calista has her read the Ghastly Guide to Halloween to her every night and Calista adds that's why she wants to go Trick or Treating with Sofia. After Cordelia says yes to that, she and Sofia take off for Dunwiddie Village, where they meet up with Sofia's witch friends: Lucinda, Lily, and Indigo. As soon as they see her, the witches instantly express misgivings about her coming with them because they think she's too little. Calista asserts she isn't and, along with Sofia, convinces them to let her come. At their first stop, Calista reunites with Merlin, who she fails to scare and gets Lemon Sours from. At Mr. P's house, Calista does a good enough scare to get the same trick as the others: Pumpkin Pops, which she roasts, to the witches' annoyance. When they arrive at the Corn Maze Dash, Calista, to make up for her mistake, leads them through the maze with directions on how to quickly get through a Full Moon Maze, only to lead them to a dead end. Lucinda reveals that that's because she's giving them the wrong instructions as her mother always makes a Crescent Moon Maze. Sofia urges her to let one of the witches take over but Calista refuses. Unfortunately, she just leads them back to the starting line and the other witches get the prize: Gummi Ghouls. Indigo is so enraged by this that she casts a hex on Calista to send her home but Sofia convinces her to bring her back. On the Haunted Hay Ride, Calista, to keep anything else from being ruined, scares the ghosts away. Unfortunately, this caused the Haunted Hay Ride to crash, ruining it. Good and fed up, the witches all yell at Calista for ruining everything. Suddenly, the group gets attacked by the Giggling Goblin. Calista comes up with a plan and, with encouragement from Sofia, defeats the Goblin with the Lemon Sours. Later, the group takes him Trick or Treating with them and get more candy from Mr. P. The witches reconcile with Calista and invite her to Trick or Treat with them next year. Gallery Trivia *Calista is the second known character in the series younger than Sofia. The first was Prince Chad in "Princess Adventure Club". Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Nieces Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Sorceresses